villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sirius (Mega Man Star Force)
Sirius is a major antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. He is the secret boss and main antagonist of the Post-Game Mission. He is a powerful EM Being and is the controller of a black hole, and uses it to attack other planets and stars, sucking them up and adding them to his "collection". He also rebuilt other EM Beings as Rs (including Apollo Flame). Biography ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' When Mega Man enters the Astro Waves of Planet FM, Cepheus appears and arguing with him for help. He tells Mega Man that the same black hole has already devour the Planet AM that he and the Server Admins that they have been rebuilding, and tells Mega Man that the black hole will devour the FM-ians' planet in less than one day. The player must defeated all the R copies so that Mega Man can progress through the Black Hole Server. When he finally meets Sirius, he greets Mega Man and the two fought. After the battle, Sirius tells Mega Man that him and Earth to fun on their final days and enjoy fighting his rival for all of eternity before dying. After Mega Man defeats Sirius and saving the Planet FM, Cepheus thanks Mega Man, reminding them they will always be Brothers. Personality He comes off as rather condescending and childish due to his lack of concern as to what happens to said planets and how he views all others as beneath him. Sirius is genuinely insane, so whether he's this or being legitimately polite is up for discussion. He has the demeanor of a psychopathic man-child, but can easily recreate destroyed EM Beings from fragments of their data and has a vast knowledge of EM Beings and the workings of the galaxy. Powers and Abilities *'Super Armour': Sirius cannot flinch. *'Status Guard': Sirius is immune to status ailments except for countering-induced paralysis. *'Glass Barrier': The middle row of the battlefield is protected with regenerating, 1 HP glass barriers, which can be avoided through the use of two Area Eaters or one Double Eater. *'Format Laser': Sirius fires a narrow yellow laser at the player from his wings, canceling any special panels, Barriers, and Auras that it comes into contact with. *'Wing Assault': Sirius launches his wings, which then fly down different columns to aim at MegaMan. They can be destroyed or dodged, but cannot be blocked. *'Wing Formation': Sirius launches his wings, which then shuffle about the field, firing lasers in random formations, covering different portions of the player's row. Each laser follows an element - Fire/Aqua/Elec/Wood - and it is possible for one row to be attacked by more than 1 laser at once. *'Satellite Blazer': Sirius floats up and fires a laser that will sweep the entire field, destroying every normal or cracked panel except those on his current row. This attack also hits the middle column twice, and Air Shoes are required to properly dodge this attack. He can not be harmed during this attack. Gallery Images MMSF3Sirius2.png|Sirius in game appearance. MMSF3Sirius1.png|Sirius' game icon. MMSF3Sirius3.png|Sirius ready to battle. 21768600_1810629509009300_4029326016207713529_o.png|Sirius' design. MMSF3SiriusEarlyDesign.png|Sirius' early design. Videos Mega Man Star Force 3 Post-Game - Part 9 Sirius Navigation Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Energy Beings Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Creator Category:Supervillains Category:Supreme Beings Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Monarchs Category:Social Darwinists Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Contradictory Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Magic Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Damned Souls Category:Cataclysm Category:Death Gods Category:Necromancers Category:Genocidal Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive